thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurl and Go Seek
Hurl and Go Seek is the 9th episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot Summary The episode begins with the contestants sleeping in their respective quarters, and an eerie voice begins to speak and mocks them. However the voice turns into a shout by Chris who awakens all of them. All the contestants complain about why Chris awakens them in the middle of the night, and he gleefully announces a merge. The contestants are still unhappy, as that could've waited until morning. Chris then explains he had prepared a celebratory meal for them for reaching the merge. Despite the fancy dining area he prepare for them, the only food served is Juggy Chug, much to the disgust of everyone except Sugar who is reminded of a scene from a commercial about the food. The meal serves as a pre-challenge for the actual challenge. The first person who finish their cup of Juggy Chug the fastest, wins invincibility. Just as the challenge is about to begin, Chef informs Chris that the Juggy Chug served to the contestants had expired decades ago though Chris dismisses it. The challenge begins with everyone except Sugar having problem drinking their glass. Seeing Jasmine having problems, Shawn attempts to calm her down but she angrily scold him, still angry for what he did several episodes ago. Meanwhile, Dave, remembering Shawn's advice from the previous episode, attempts to impress Sky by winning the challenge despite his fear of germs. However, he eventually pass out due to its disgusting contents. As things couldn't get any worse for the contestants, Sugar started singing the Juggy Chug commercial theme, further grossing out everyone. Once Sugar is done singing, she finish gulping down her glass and wins the challenge and immunity. Despite the challenge has ended, Dave and Sky continue drinking their Juggy Chug, with Dave finishing his faster than Sky. Not realizing how mad Sky is, Dave begins to taunt her for losing to him until Sky yell at him and that they will never be a couple. Devastated that Sky rejected him, Dave start to crying and Chris make things worse by reminding him of his failure. With the pre-challenge over, Chris announce the actual challenge; Hide and Group Seek. For winning the previous challenge, Sugar will be "It" and it is her job to find the other contestants who are tasked to avoid getting captured by her until sunrise. Whoever who was tagged by Sugar will join her in finding the remaining contestants. The person who manage to avoid getting caught until sunrise will win invincibility. The contestants are given a head start while Sugar drinks the remaining Juggy Chug that the others couldn't finish. Shawn once again tries to help Jasmine but she rejected him, believing that he will sell her out. Meanwhile, Dave is still determine to win Sky's heart and tries to find where she is. From her hiding spot, Sky tells Dave to leave or else they will be caught. An argument broke up between the two and became even worse when Dave ask her can he be her boyfriend. Once again, Sky rejects him and return to her hiding spot with a terrible stomach ache. Heartbroken, Dave finally reach the breaking point of insanity and threw his shoe at Sky's direction before howling like a wolf. Meanwhile, Max and Scarlett begins to suffer from food poisoning like Sky. Scarlett admits in the confessional that she could had leave Max alone anytime but choose to remain with him since he will be caught by Sugar easily. Suddenly, Max was hit by the shoe thrown by Dave and throws it away, hitting Sugar who had begin hunting the others. From the top of a tree, Dave ask Sugar to give him back his shoe. Sugar complies and throw it at him with such force, he fall down the tree. With Dave now on ground level, Sugar tag him. Meanwhile, Chris had call the Juggy Chug's poison hotline and was informed that whoever eats expired Juggy Chug will suffer from various symptoms including vomiting, nausea, strange behavior and hallucinations. Back to Max and Scarlett, the duo discover a secret control panel hidden behind a tree after Max lean against it. Back to Sugar's team, Dave sees two love birds and tells the male bird not to trust the female, comparing them to his situation. Seeing this, Sugar discovers that she can motivate him to tell her where Sky is hiding. Already mad from being rejected by Sky and from the side effects of the Juggy Chug, Dave complies and led him to where he last saw Sky. As expected, Sky was still within the area and was easily caught by Sugar. Suddenly, Sugar too begin to suffer from the Juggy Chug side effects but dismisses it. Back to Scarlett, she had hard time figuring how to hack the control panel as a result of her food poisoning. Just as she is about to figure it out, Max vomits on the panel, causing it to haywire. With nothing left to do, Scarlett picks up Max and leaves the area. As rain started to fall, the duo stumbled across Sugar's team, all covered in mud and moaning as a result from their food poisoning, making them to act like zombies. Shawn and Jasmine are the only contestants that weren't caught; with Shawn hiding on top of a tall tree while Jasmine hide in a cave. However, Sugar's team found her and begin to chase her. From the tree, Shawn saw Jasmine being chased by "zombies." Not wanting to make the same mistake as before, Shawn pull her up to the tree just as the "zombies" are about to catch her. However, the "zombies" continue to chase them by climbing up the tree, something that Shawn never anticipitated. With no other choice and no other place to run, Shawn decides to sacrifice himself by bringing the "zombies" down with him. The moment they touch the ground, Chris declares time is up and Jasmine won the second immunity. Before he leaves, Chris tells the contestants to head to the meeting area so the medical team can clean their stomachs. From the top, Jasmine finally gives in to her food poisoning and vomits on the others on the ground below. At the campfire ceremony, everyone are finally recovered from their food poisoning, and Jasmine and Sugar won immunity. Then after casting their votes, Chris gave Max, Shawn and Scarlett the marshmallows. Which leaves Dave and Sky the bottom two. After checking the votes, Chris declares that Sky is safe from elimination as a result of Dave voting himself off. Jasmine finally forgives Shawn and kisses him on the cheek for saving her. At the Cannon of Shame, Dave was sad that Sky didn't even came to say goodbye and was blast away from the island. Without his knowledge, Sky indeed came to see him but it was too late. As Chris attempts to sign off the episode, the entire island suddenly went haywire, with snow blowing, the landscapes and trees moving and the sound effects went off-key. Chris tries to keep his cool, but he ultimately yells "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" as the camera fades to black. Trivia General *Pahkitew Island is discovered to be mechanical by Max and Scarlett. Continuity *There were several instances in previous episodes hinting that Pahkitew Island is really not an actual island. **The presence of a Chinese mulberry bush in I Love You, Grease Pig!. **The waterfall disappearing in A Blast from the Past. **Jasmine noting that various parts, like a tree and a mountain, seemed to have moved around in Mo Monkey Mo Problems. **The cave having an elevator, as well as other technology, in This Is The Pits!. **The moving tree and "Avalanche Zone" in Three Zones and a Baby. *This is the seventh horror-themed challenge of the series, which continues the trend of each season having a horror-themed challenge. **Hook, Line, and Screamer in Total Drama Island. **The Sand Witch Project in Total Drama Action. **I See London... in Total Drama World Tour. **Finders Creepers in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **Moon Madness in Total Drama All-Stars. **Zeek And Ye Shall Find, also in Total Drama All-Stars. *This is also the fifth horror themed episode which involved the remaining contestants hunted down one-by-one, this time by Sugar and later all of the tagged contestants. **In Hook, Line, and Screamer, the contestants were hunted by Chef Hatchet disguised as the Killer. **In I See London..., they were hunted by Ezekiel dressed as Jack the Ripper. **In Finders Creepers, they were hunted by Izzy dressed as a giant spider. **In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, they were hunted by Ezekiel. *This episode shows some similarities to Chinese Fake-Out and Hide and Be Sneaky. References *The scene in which Shawn sacrifices himself to save Jasmine by bringing down the "zombies" with him is a reference to a similar scene to Resident Evil: Extinction, where Chase helps a fellow survivor to climb to the top of the Las Vegas' Eiffel Tower replica while he jumps off the tower, taking the zombies that bit him down with him in the process. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Merge Episodes